


Capes And Collars

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Made For Each Other Series [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Relationship(s), Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs decides to move forward and make his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capes And Collars

**Author's Note:**

> This is the follow up to **One Night Can Change Everything**.

Sitting at his kitchen table, Gibbs scanned over the newspaper as he sipped his first cup of coffee for the day. The inner debate that battled held more of his attention than the paper.

“What am I doing?” he asked himself out loud.

Dropping the paper, he closed his eyes and rubbed his hands across his face. “What the hell was I thinking?”

His eyes were drawn down the hallway, toward the staircase that led to the upper floor. His thoughts turned to Tony DiNozzo, who was surely still sound asleep in his bed. What if he left? If he made a run to the diner, would Tony wake up and be gone before he returned? Did he want Tony to leave?

Picking up his cell phone, he searched his contacts list and made a call.

“Yeah?”

“Tobias, I want to ask you,” Gibbs’ voice drifted off, unsure of what to say.

“Ask me what? I didn’t invite you out to the club to home in on my booty call.”

“Look,” Gibbs seethed. “Tony is not going to be your booty call any more. Or anyone else’s.”

The physical distance between them allowed Fornell to laugh easily. “Man, do you have it bad! Jethro, your boy likes to play. I know a lot of Doms have tried to put a collar on him, but he’s never accepted that. He likes to play the field.”

“Not any more. He’s my Special Agent. He’s my team. He’s mine.”

“Until you put a collar on him, he belongs to whoever picks him up on the weekends.”

“How do I know if it’s right? I don’t want to make another mistake.”

“How did you know it was right with any of them?”

“I don’t know. It hasn’t seemed right. Not since Shannon.”

“He’s not a redhead.”

“He’s not even a woman!”

“But you want him, don’t you? He intrigues you.”

“We work well together. He’s smart. He might even be the sharpest young agent I’ve ever worked with. He’s committed to the job.”

“If you want my advice, Jethro, put a collar on that boy before someone else does. Sooner or later someone will and if it’s not you, you are going to be one miserable bastard.”

“I’m not sure about the whole man as a partner thing.”

“Did you guys do anything last night?”

“No. I brought him home and put him to bed.”

“Kiss him, fuck him, let him suck your cock. If your body responds, I’d say it’s a go. Trust me on this one, Jethro. It’s more important what you feel about the person than whether they are a man or a woman. Now, go take him for a test drive and if you enjoy it, put a collar on him.”

Fornell hung up before Gibbs could respond.

After pouring another cup of coffee, Gibbs went back upstairs. For a few minutes, he stood in the doorway and watched Tony sleep. A sheet covered over his waist, but left his naked upper body in view. One leg stuck out as well. It was enough to awaken Gibbs’ cock. As he finished his coffee, he watched the even breaths that Tony took, and how the sheet would rise as he inhaled and drop as he exhaled.

Setting his coffee cup down, he headed for the bed and sidled in beside Tony. He ran his hand through Tony’s hair and gently caressed his cheek, then leaned in for a brief kiss.

Tony snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Gibbs and returning the kiss. Eventually his eyes blinked open.

“Good morning.”

“Morning,” replied Gibbs. “Get dressed. I’ll take you out for breakfast.”

“Now?”

“Yeah, DiNozzo. Now.”

“Why did you bring me home?”

“Tony, get dressed. I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Before Tony could respond, Gibbs had walked away. Tony swallowed hard. He knew that tone. Grabbing his overnight bag, Tony ran to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, he was showered, shaved and dressed. Gibbs was standing by the front door checking his watch.

As Tony hit the bottom of the steps, Gibbs grabbed him, pressing him against the front door and kissing him hard. Working his hand underneath Tony’s shirt, Gibbs rubbed his hand across warm skin. Taking the lead, he danced Tony across the house, still holding the kiss. His hands reached for Tony’s pants, undoing the belt, button and zipper before pushing them down. Spinning Tony around, Gibbs bent him over the dining room table, his had firmly grasping Tony’s bare ass.

“Are you ready for this?” Gibbs hissed in Tony’s ear.

“Fuck, yes. I was ready last night.”

“You were drunk last night. That’s not a good time to make major decisions.”

“I wasn’t drunk. I’d had a couple of cocktails, but I was not drunk.”

“Tony, shut up.”

“Shutting up, Boss. Master.”

Spreading his legs apart, Tony leaned over the table, relaxing as much as he could. Smiling to himself, he was excited this was finally going to happen. Gibbs had turned him on when they first met, but he never thought he had a chance. 

He could hear Gibbs moving behind him. Footsteps were followed by the sound of a drawer opening and shutting, then more footsteps. A tube of lube and a condom were dropped onto the table near Tony’s head, followed by the familiar sound of a latex glove snapping into place.

Gibbs slapped Tony’s ass hard with his gloved hand, admiring its form. Running his hands underneath Tony’s shirt, Gibbs rubbed Tony’s back, massaging it, learning it. When Tony was relaxed enough that his head rested against the tabletop, Gibbs took a step back and reached for the tube of lube.

With one hand on Tony’s back to steady him, Gibbs slowly pressed a finger into his hole. He could feel Tony’s body tense up for a few moments, then begin to relax again. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, Master,” Tony said with a sigh. “It feels good.”

Encouraged by Tony’s words, Gibbs pressed his finger in deeper before withdrawing in and pushing it in again. As Tony loosened up, Gibbs added a second finger and a third. After withdrawing his fingers, Gibbs added more lube to Tony’s hole, then tossed away the glove and reached for the condom. 

Keeping his breath steady, Tony flattened his palms across the tabletop. It was a moment he had waited for, a moment he had imagined many times. He’d even fantasized what it would be like to have Gibbs’ cock in his ass. His own cock was hard and wanting as he waited.

Gibbs used one hand to guide his cock and the other was pressing Tony against the table. He entered him quickly and deeply, causing Tony to gasp as he wrapped the fingers on one hand around the edge of the table. Taking deep breaths, he calmed himself and let the mixture of feelings settle.

Moving his hands to Tony’s waist, Gibbs experimented with different positions. He studied how Tony reacted to various angles and rhythms. When Tony began to moan and push back, Gibbs sped up his thrusts. He’d never even thought about fucking another man before, but he was certain he’d want to do this a lot more in the future. Fornell was right, he had to get a collar on his boy, claim him outright.

Slowing down again, Gibbs leaned forward, nipping at the base of Tony’s neck and grazing his teeth across his shoulder. Finding a tender spot, his sucked hard until he was certain he had marked Tony. Straightening back up, he admired his work and drove his cock in deeper and faster until he came.

Gibbs was surprised to find himself panting from the exertion. “Damn,” he said as his cock slipped from Tony’s ass. After tossing the condom away, he tugged at Tony’s shoulder, pulling him up and turning him so they could kiss.

“If we’re going to do this, it’s not going to be part time,” he whispered in Tony’s ear. “If we’re going to continue, you’re going to be mine. You will wear my collar and you will not allow others to touch you. That goes for men and women. Understand?”

Swallowing deeply, Tony quickly considered what it all meant. He had never belonged to another before. He’d never stayed faithful to another person for more than a few weeks or months. He knew he couldn’t screw this up. Gibbs was his boss, and if he wanted the man to be his lover, he had to accept his collar. If he messed this up, it would screw up his entire life. “Yes,” he said softly.

Gibbs smiled. “Upstairs and take your shirt off.”

Without questioning, Tony took the stairs two at a time, then neatly laid out his shirt. Turning around, he watched Gibbs enter the room and undress. “Shower.”

Tony was still painfully aware of his own hard cock as he turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. Moments later, Gibbs stepped in behind him, wrapping his arms around Tony possessively. “You will follow my rules, to the letter, or I will be forced to punish you.”

Tony nodded.

“Questions?” Gibbs asked as he lathered up the soap and began rubbing it across Tony’s body.

“Can I touch myself?”

“Only with my permission.”

“Now?”

“Nope.”

“Boss. Master. In case you haven’t noticed.” Tony indicated his hard cock in explanation.

“I have noticed. Kind of hard not to. You’re going to have to trust me. Trust that I know what you need and what is best for you. Trust me?”

“Yes, Master.”

Before the water cooled, Gibbs pulled Tony’s back against his chest. “Relax,” he whispered as he nibbled and licked Tony’s ear.

Reaching around, he grasped Tony’s cock and began stroking him slowly. Almost immediately Tony began pumping into Gibbs’ hand. As soon as he came, Tony turned, wrapped his arms around Gibbs’ neck and kissed him deeply. When the water began to cool, Gibbs cleaned them both up quickly. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel and dried himself before handing it to Tony. He watched as Tony dried himself off, then headed for the bed.

“Get dressed, DiNozzo.”

“Yes, Master.”

If allowed, Gibbs was certain Tony would have climbed into bed and slept for hours. There would be time for that later. He wanted to get a collar on his boy. He needed to imprint his ownership in Tony’s mind. Tobias had warned that many men had tried to collar him, but none had ever succeeded. 

Grabbing his shirt, Tony quickly buttoned it and looked around the room. “I think we left my pants downstairs.”

Tony’s eyes were bright and focused when they stopped off at Gibbs’ favorite diner. He certainly had no issues with his appetite. Gibbs let Tony order and eat what he wanted. They’d work it all off later. When Tony excused himself to the restroom, Gibbs made a quick call.

Their next stop was the mall.

“You know, you’d look great in black,” offered Tony. “I could pick something out for you.”

Gibbs decided to indulge him and allowed himself to be dragged around to several shops. In the end, he found himself wearing a black fitted button-down long sleeved shirt with a narrow gray tie and cufflinks, black trousers, along with black cowboy boots with a slight heel. Atop it all was a flowing charcoal coat that hit him mid-calf.

Standing back, Tony admired his Master. “You look hot, Boss.”

Gibbs smiled appreciatively, then nodded for Tony to follow him. It was obvious from Gibbs’ stride that he was in command. The dark clothing emphasized his gray hair and piercing blue eyes. Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off of him.

Tony trailed after his Master across the mall and outside. Instead of heading to back to his truck, Gibbs crossed the street and walked half a block down the side street. Tony watched him disappear into the door and looked up to read the sign. He smiled and followed Gibbs inside.

“Welcome to Capes And Collars,” said a petite woman behind the counter. “My name is Karyn.”

Tony immediately recognized the woman standing beside Gibbs. She ran over to him and hugged him. 

“Tony, I am so happy for you both!”

“Thanks, Abby.”

Pulling back, she turned her attention to Gibbs. “I like what you’ve done already. He looks so. So.”

“Commanding? Masterful? Perfect?”

“Yes, yes and yes!” she replied. “He does look perfect and awesome. Definitely a man in command of all around him.”

“Collar, Abs,” Gibbs reminded her.

“Right!”

Abby made her way over to a glass case that contained a wide selection of jeweled collars. “Such a shame you can’t make one out of wood,” she muttered.

“Abby.”

“You should get more than one. You can have one for him to wear around the house when the two of you are alone. Or not alone. He should have one he can wear at work. You probably don’t want one that’s too obvious. And you should have a really nice one for going out.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

“This one is perfect!” declared Abby as she pointed to one in the case.

Karyn unlocked the case and brought out the collar Abby had pointed to. “A wonderful choice.”

Stepping closer to the counter, Gibbs inspected it. The collar was soft black leather with a design that alternated two diamonds with an emerald all the way around. He didn’t even want to see the price tag.

“What else do you have?” he asked.

Tony silently slumped a little. He liked the one that Abby had chosen.

“Abby told me you work out in the field in law enforcement,” noted the sales woman. “We do offer some breakaway collars. If caught in a struggle, they would break if enough pressure were applied.”

“Like if someone tried to strangle you with it?” asked Gibbs.

“Yes. Or if they merely grabbed it, they wouldn’t be able to restrain someone with the collar. Do you have a preference of silver or gold?”

“Silver,” replied Gibbs immediately.

Karyn brought out five silver chains. “They have the appearance of a necklace. You can add a nametag if you would like. They are loose enough that they can be worn underneath a shirt. Every tenth link is a breakaway link. This entire series was designed for law enforcement.”

Gibbs nodded and wondered how many people in law enforcement engaged in this lifestyle. Thoughts of Tobias and Danny immediately came to mind. Maybe it wasn’t such an odd occurrence. “Would this hold up to a leash?”

“You could use a light leash with it as long as you didn’t pull too hard. It does require a certain amount of pressure to break a link. Most people would use this as a reminder collar. It would be to remind you both of your relationship. You can put another collar over this for use with a leash.”

“So this is one he would wear all the time?”

“There are options. We can put a clasp on these so they can be removed at any time or we can solder a link so they are never to be removed. The other option is to have a lock put on it. You would have a tiny padlock with a matching key. Many choose the clasp option, but if you want to be the one to decide when it stays on or comes off, you could go with the lock.”

“What about the soldering option? Is that used often?”

“Not as much. It can be awkward for people who fly or go through metal detectors on a regular basis or if it needs to be removed for surgery. Of course you can break a link and we can repair it. The clasp is the most popular option and the lock next.”

Gibbs studied over the five chains Karyn had brought out.

“There are others, more decorative or different sizes and designs,” Kayrn offered as she laid out another five chains. “Some are finer chain and others are heavier.”

“What do you have that would be more rugged? I’m looking for a collar to use at home.”

“We have a nice selection over here.”

Gibbs followed Karyn to another section of the shop where there was a large selection in various sizes, colors and widths. Abby was close behind offering suggestions.

After searching through the merchandise, Gibbs picked up a thick collar made from black leather. It was similar to the first collar Abby had picked out, except it wasn’t as soft, the band was a bit wider and the design was alternating two silver studs with what Gibbs assumed was green glass.

“I’ll take this one. Is there a matching leash?”

“Yes. Right over here. There is actually a full set available. It includes a matching leash with wrist and ankle cuffs.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Moving back to the counter, Gibbs took a second look at the chains offered. “You said there were ID tags available?”

“Yes, of course. We offer several shapes and sizes.”

“Do you have something that would look like dog tags?”

Kayrn smiled brightly. “Yes, we do.” Moments later she had several options displayed across the counter.

Gibbs pointed to a set he liked. “These can be used with the breakaway chains?”

“Absolutely! Just pick a chain and a length you would like.”

“I want it long enough he can take it off over his head. No clasp or lock. Let’s go with this one.”

It took a few minutes for Gibbs and Kayrn to fill out all the paperwork. In the end, Gibbs handed over his credit card and then signed the receipt and forms.

“I’ll have everything ready for you in ninety minutes,” promised Kayrn.

Gibbs nodded to her, before turning back to Abby and Tony. “Come on. I’ll take you out to lunch.”

“I know this great place a couple blocks away,” said Abby.

The trio walked, enjoying the sunny day. 

“This is so awesome,” Abby said. “Are you going to have Tony move in with you?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it,” Gibbs replied.

A cold chill took hold of Tony. The reality of giving himself to another human being was finally hitting home. He had given himself to Gibbs. Now Gibbs could tell him what to wear and where to live. He wondered if Gibbs would insist that he give up his apartment. By the time they reached the restaurant, his hands were shaking with nervousness.

Gibbs reached over and massaged his neck. “Are you okay?”

Tony nodded quickly and reached for his glass of water, gulping down most of it. “Sure. It’s all good.”

Leaning close, Gibbs whispered in his ear. “I can tell when something’s bothering you. Tell me, what is going on?”

“I’m fine. It’s all so,” pausing, he searched for the right words. “I don’t know. Intense?”

Abby placed a hand on Tony’s wrist. “It’s going to be great. I can feel it in here,” she said, pointing to her heart. “Gibbs will take good care of you.”

“I will, you know. Everything will be fine. We’ll go home tonight and you can get used to having the collar on. I will take care of you. Always.”

After lunch, they walked Abby to her car and said goodbye to her before returning to the shop. Once there, Kayrn had Tony sit in a chair while his collars were placed on him for Gibbs’ approval. For the first time, he got to see the inscription on the tags. They read, ‘ _I belong to Jethro Gibbs_ ’.

It made him smile and relax. He did want to belong to Gibbs.

“Thank you, Karyn,” Gibbs said as he took the bag from her.

Tony was allowed to wear the dog tag necklace and even let it settle outside his shirt. At work, he would hide it beneath his shirt where he could still feel the tag against his skin. He liked the idea of the tag noting that he belonged to Gibbs settling near his heart.

“What do I have to do to get the diamond and emerald collar?” he asked as they got into Gibbs’ truck.

Gibbs smiled. “You liked that one, did you?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe for our anniversary.”

Tony hung his head slightly.

“As long as you don’t pout about it. If you behave, I will consider it.”

It wouldn’t be easy, Tony knew. There would be punishments, but now he had one more reason to do his best. He looked at the diamond and emerald collar as both a challenge and a goal to reach. He fingered his new collar on the way home and lifted the tag several times to read it over and over.

“Don’t you like it?”

“Yeah, I do. I like belonging to you. It feels right, Master.”

Gibbs patted Tony’s knee and smiled. He felt confidence in this relationship and was determined to make it work. He knew Tony would be a challenge, but also knew he was worth all the work that was before them.

“It does feel right,” he agreed.

~End~  
May 03, 2014


End file.
